Dramatis Personae
__TOC__ Cleo "Chance" Bathory ap Boylen x Dorgin Dorgin is tall, about chest height to a human, and well muscled and hearty, even for a dwarf, though less so than his elder brother. Reddish tones suffuse both his bright hair and dark skin like rust on iron. He wears leather armour, which he rarely doffs since leaving his home city. The armour is constructed of layered and sculpted leather plates, resembling the style of heavier metal plate armour, and concealing the steel studs and rings beneath each layer to deflect blows and arrows. Ready at one hand, made by that hand, is his scimitar, it's blade curves outward, thickening to a rounded end, as if a sword and an axe were to become one. Ready at the other is a set of leather pouches, each containing slim stone tiles etched in the runes of Old High Dwarven whose power provides material grounding for his spells. Dorgin's demeanour is stoic and he rarely seems to deviate, though those who know him well will know that he takes pleasure in his wry observations, finding it easier to be amused at any unfortunate turn of fate that befalls him than to be frustrated, although in reality he feels both simultaneously. These wry comments can lead to wounded pride if spoken in the wrong ear however, as Dorgin shares the social graces of his people. Dorgin is a Magus, but do not typically expect of him shock and awe, as some evokers might bring to the battle. Dorgin's specialisation is Transmutation, Divination and Abjuration. He uses his spell combat to engage a foe in battle while applying magical defenses or enhancements to himself or others. Becoming a more and more deadly threat the longer combat drags on. Dorgin is naturally tough, able to absorb several minor blows, but his reliance on magic in combat means that his use of armour is restricted, leaving him vulnerable to physical weapons in combat. Dorgin is protected from magic however, the dwarven inborn ability to resist magic is very strong indeed in Dorgin. Partially because of this, and partially because he is a mage himself, Dorgin views spellcasting foes as a personal responsibility. Likewise Dorgin seems to take crimes committed by magic, or irresponsible uses of magic to be personal offenses. Katadjedaya Standing as tall as a man, Kadjedaya's golden fur with black spots mark him as a member of Tabax'tilac's highest class, the clergy. Belying his station, his fur is usually tussled, rather than neatly coiffed, although never to the state of shabbiness. His eyes sparkle and mouth opens wide in a grin whenever there is music or celebration to be had. And occasionally the same exuberance peaks through his schooled solemn expression. Djed is lightly armoured and carries a mostly ceremonial blade at his hip. An expert may recognise it as a khopesh but to most in the Marches it is simply some foreign curved blade. At his other side is a flute and around his neck is a sundisk with a name in Tabaxi carved into it, both representing his faith. Serving Satdje, the Tabaxi goddess of music and arts (an equivalent of Sujack locally), Kadjedaya has been sent on a fact-gathering mission in the Marches. But there are hints of a strained relationship with the main body of the clergy suggesting that this may be more of a convenient excuse to be rid of Djed. Of course, as a member of the ruling class (even if a slightly non-orthodox one), he is used to being respected and valued, the relative lack of attention paid to the local priests is something he is still getting used to. In battle Djed usually calls on the blessing of Satdje filling his allies' blood with fervour and his enemies with dread. If necessary he can ask for healing power but is less adept at it than most clerics, focussing instead on bolstering his allies. He also knows the challenge a bit of chaos can bring and uses his patron's curse against his enemies. With his friendly manner, and ease brought from a lifetime of command Djed can interact well with most people. However a lack of knowledge of the local customs can sometimes get him into trouble that even his natural charm cannot extricate him from. Kromnar x Solla x Category:Birthright